A Red Ranger in the Pegasus Galaxy
by Jake456
Summary: Halloween has some interesting ramifications for Andrew and the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers series, the Stargate series or the BtVS series.

Timeline: The day after the Halloween episode of Buffy.

Andrew looked at the device on his wrist and his eyes were wide, he had decided to dress as the red ranger from the Power Rangers in Space season and it had been beyond awesome, he had been given the memories of Andros but what had hit him was that the device on his arm was beeping.

He pressed a button and DECA answered and said, "_Andrew, you must come up to the Astro Megaship, please press three and four together._"

The morpher activated and he suddenly transformed into red light and was suddenly transported to the megaship, he nearly squealed with joy.

DECA looked at him and said, "_Please_ _come to the bridge, we are waiting for you_."

'We?' Andrew thought as he walked up to the bridge, following the signs.

"Oh Andrew," Alpha 6 said, "I'm glad you came," the robot hugged him as he walked in.

"_Andrew, you are confused_," DECA said, "_But you, as Andros, left a message for yourself, please press this button_."

As he pressed a button he appeared on the monitor wearing Andros's suit, the helmet under his arm and Andros's voice said, "_Andrew, DECA's told me that the spell that created her and Alpha will leave you with my memories and abilities, the other Morphers are here for you to give to people you trust. I entrust you with the Megazords that the spell created, you have them all. I entrust you with the duty to protect the universe from evil and DECA is scanning for evil as we speak_."

The message ended and Andrew did what any good geek would do at the time, he fainted dead away.

Alpha looked at DECA and said, "We better leave now, they might be able to detect us."

"_Entering hyperspace now_," DECA said, "_Please take Andrew to his quarters_."

Andrew woke up several hours later and said, "Umm, what? I'm not dreaming?"

"_No_," DECA said softly, "_You aren't and I have found evil. Andrew, please come to the bridge_."

"Umm, okay," Andrew said as he put on the red T-shirt and squealed, 'I'm the red ranger! So awesome,' and he got to wear red.

He ran up to the bridge and said, "Hey, what's the evil and where are we?"

"We are in the Pegasus galaxy Andrew," Alpha said, "And there is a man being chased by some aliens on that planet, we should go and help him."

"Umm, okay," Andrew said, "Let me go and umm, ok, here's my morpher and the code is, umm, three-three-five," and he was suddenly transformed in the red suit, he landed down on the planet in front of the man.

Andrew stared at the man; who was big and tall had his long hair in dreadlocks, a beard and a fierce face.

"Get down!" Andrew said as he yelled, "Spiral sabre!" and leapt towards the alien.

Ronon stared and thought, 'Have the years of running finally gotten to me? I know I have been on the run for about three years and alone for most of the time and now this kid in a red suit was saving my life? Now this is unexpected.'

The Wraith obviously didn't expect it as well as the spiral weapon slid into its skull which exploded messily.

"Oh ewww!" Andrew said, "Disgusting, no wonder they had sparks flying about and not goo from the monsters." He looked at Ronon and said, "Umm sorry sir, you better come with me."

Ronon made a face and said, "Kid, it's not safe here."

The kid grabbed him and they were transported up into a ship and he heard a voice say, "_Andrew, there is a tracking device in his back, I will remove it now_." Ronon felt a twinge as he felt something get teleported out of his back.

Andrew yelled, "Let's get outta here DECA."

"_Of course_," the voice said.

Ronon watched as the boy named Andrew's suit faded and his eyes widened, 'He's a kid? A little kid on Sateda? This kid looks barely old enough to shave."

"Umm, come on," Andrew said, "I'll get you some food."

Ronon followed him and said, "You're the only one here?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Yep, except for Alpha and DECA."

"Okay kid, I owe you one, I'm Ronon Dex."

"Hi Ronon," Andrew said cheerfully, "I'm Andrew."

"Yeah, okay kid," Ronon said, "Let's get down to business: your moves, your fighting stance are wrong, you were lucky there were no other Wraith there or you'd have been killed or fed upon, you fought as a child did. Is your father here?"

"Umm, no," Andrew said, "Why?"

Ronon nodded and said, "Kid, you need training and I'm the one to do it, consider it payback for helping me and hmm, maybe an alliance?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Of course, I guess I need help."

"Okay kid, you made the right choice," Ronon said, "Now let's get that food you promised."

DECA watched Andrew eat with the stranger, true Andrew wasn't a true Red yet but soon with Andros's memories guiding him and this stranger, who DECA decided that he could easily be a black or blue.

He'll be good.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Timeline: After season 7 of BtVS and a Season 2 AU of Stargate Atlantis.

Several years later.

Andrew ducked another blow from Ronon, who smirked and said, "Kid, you're getting better and you didn't morph when ya fight me."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he ducked Ronon's blast.

Four years ago Andrew thought he was a regular geek and now he was in another galaxy fighting evil wherever they found it and, with DECA's help, they had unlocked the black morpher for Ronon's use, it had been a bit of a trial to teach Ronon the ways to use it but Ronon got it quickly after watching the television series and he had started to get an idea.

Even if he didn't get the series Ronon loved the power boost the black morpher gave him, he was strong enough but with the black morpher he was stronger.

The lunar lance was a good weapon too for decapitating Wraith and Andrew's zords? He still had to chuckle as he saw Andrew, in the humanoid form of the ship, land and start ripping a hive apart with the zord's bare hands, the looks on the Wraith as they went into flying into space, heh, they had made a few enemies but the Wraith feared them.

'We have won friends too,' Ronon thought as he and Andrew stopped for the day with his training, 'And Andros's memories, Andrew was a good enough fighter and his telekinesis was a good weapon.'

Andrew had shown him the other zords but they rarely used them.

Alpha walked over said, "Ay yi yi yi rangers, we have trouble."

"Wraith again?" Ronon asked with a growl, he didn't know what was happening but the Wraith were rising all over the galaxy.

"No," DECA said, "There is a group of, I think they identified themselves as traders to the Manoans."

Andrew made a face and said, "Aren't they the ones associated with the Wraith?"

Ronon growled and said, "Damn Wraith worshippers, the lot of them," He remembered them, they had caught Andrew and tried to offer him to the Wraith bastards who had been hunting him and the one who had destroyed his world, he looked at the morpher and remembered the first and only time he had done the pose and said, "Let's rocket," The Wraith commander laughed only once and never made another sound again.

"We better find them," Andrew said, "They'll probably going to be served to the Wraith."

"Andrew," Ronon said, "Let me go, you have problems with killing humans, remember?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "Umm, thanks."

"You watch my back," Ronon said, "Okay, we're a team, right? I'll handle the stuff you can't quite handle."

Ronon gripped Andrew's forearm in a sign of respect and said, "I'm better at this than you are Andrew."

As he left DECA looked at Ronon and said, "_Thank you for allowing him to maintain that innocence_."

"He's killed before," Ronon said, "And he cried for three days straight. I'd rather have him keep his focus on becoming a leader, which you tell me Red Rangers are."

"_Yes_," DECA said, "_He has stopped the culling of a thousand human worlds, you two are regarded as heroes now_."

Alpha walked over and said, "Here is your weapon, I have recharged your particle magnum and enhanced it with ranger tech."

'Ranger tech,' Ronon thought, he loved this stuff and he had to admit the fact his gun now fired black bolts of energy which was cool for stealth too.

"Do be careful," Alpha said, "Andrew considers you his big brother."

Ronon nodded and said, "I will be, just keep a lock on me, okay Alpha? And tell him not to panic, he's military now. Teenagers with attitude? Ancestors, that's asking for trouble."

He teleported to the surface and slunk to the shadows, he would have taken his glider but the Manoans remembered it and how it totaled their village.

As he walked through the dark forest he frowned, he saw lights from the village and thought, 'Lovely, they rebuilt it.'

He heard a patrol and set his weapon for stun, he wanted to ask questions so they would live, he leapt down and with a couple of zaps both men were down, twenty minutes later they begged him to spare their lives.

They told him that the traders were four people claiming to be from Atlantis the city of the ancestors or at least survivors from it, apparently it was supposedly destroyed in a Wraith attack, they had heard rumours but they had been helping some people on a world find a new world for themselves as their world was, as Andrew said, a Wraith buffet table, they hadn't obviously known about the Manoans.

"Why are they here?" he growled, "You got nothing but dirt and rocks on this world, you basically steal from your victims," Ronon said, "So why'd they come here?"

"They wanted something called a ZPM, the thing you took last time you were here," the younger man said, "The glowing statue."

Now that made sense, they had taken it and were using it to help power the Astro Megaship as a secondary source of power as the mega accelerator was more powerful than the ZPM.

Ronon stunned them and ran to the village, the black of his uniform concealing him from sight, he loved black and it showed.

As he moved from tree to tree he heard snippets of conversation and said to his communicator, "Kid, we may have a hive or a cruiser coming, better roll out the welcome mat for them and don't answer back, radio silence from now on."

The traders were being held in the main hut as "honoured guests" of the chief, he remembered being an "honoured guest" here; the chief plied you with food, water and pleasurable experiences.

Ronon simply growled, Andrew had bought it but at least he was able to save Andrew.

In the main hut John frowned as he tried to get out of the chains and said, "Xander, can you shut up about being right? You were right."

The one eyed man simply shrugged and said, "I was right, wasn't I?"

"At least there wasn't any citrus in the food," Rodney said softly, "But of course that means little when you're going to be fed to the Wraith."

Teyla rolled her eyes and said, "To be fair I didn't see anything off about them either but there wasn't supposed to be anyone living on this planet, maybe they moved after the Ancestors left."

"Well la de dah for them," Xander said, "They hit me repeatedly, if we get out there's gonna be no one here left."

"Harris," John said sharply, "We'll get out here, I know it and it doesn't do any good to plan their demise, yet."

And before John could say anything else they heard the sound of a scuffle and John saw a tall man with long braided hair and a beard walk in and the man said, "You the traders?"

"No," Xander said, "We're part of a kinky sex act."

Ronon sighed and said, "You got Wraith coming and you're making jokes?"

Teyla's eyes widened and said, "You are certain of this?"

"Yeah, they summoned it, the Manoans are all Wraith worshippers and," Ronon said, "Well we heard of you guys being captured so we came to save you."

Xander smiled and said, "Love your help big guy but, umm, our chains are pretty strong."

Ronon flashed a fierce grin and said, "Second time I'm gonna say this but _Let's Rocket_," he pressed the buttons on the morpher.

Black light covered him and turned into a suit and he said, "Ronon Dex: black power ranger."

Xander's eye blinked and said, "Is this real!? Is this happening right now!? Umm, maybe I'm still high on whatever they gave me."

Rodney frowned and said, "Xander, whatever they gave us probably passed through our system."

"The fucking power rangers are real? Holy fucking shit!" Xander screamed, "This is so awesome!"

A black bolt of energy struck him in the chest and Ronon said, "Sorry kid, you were being loud but lucky for you I need you."

Xander nodded and Ronon walked over and looked at the others.

Rodney said, "These are made from iron Mr Dex and oh my, you're ripped them apart." He said as Ronon broke the chains.

"Morphing gives me a fair bit of strength but let's get out of here," Ronon whispered.

They snuck out and moved quietly through the village until they got to the forest and Ronon said, "Okay, teleport us now Andrew."

In flash they were on the ship and Xander blinked again and said, "This is the Astro megaship, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you know it, the kid told me that only the people on his planet would recognize it," Ronon said, "It kind of freaked me out at first."

"Umm," Andrew's voice came over the communicator, "Ronon, get up here and bring them up too as I'm gonna go zord on the wraith hive that just came out of space."

They walked up to the bridge and Xander saw the red ranger turning the ship into a Megazord and he said, "Hey."

Andrew said, "Umm okay, activate big sword now, shields online."

Teyla froze and said, "John, they are hesitating, they're afraid of this vessel!"

"Should be," Ronon said, "We've destroyed about ten hives with it as well as some other vessels, they tend to avoid us now."

Andrew held out his sword and said, "Now!" as they cut through the darts and landed on the Hive ship, the hive fired thousands of bolts of energy at them, Andrew said, "Don't worry, our shields will hold, they've held before."

The Astro Megazord slammed it's sword onto the hive ship and Andrew stuck the hand into the large gaping hull breach and pulled out the hyperdrive engine, crushed it and flung it into the hive ship and fled as the engine imploded on itself.

John looked at him and said, "Umm, kid, we could, umm, really use your help?"

Andrew frowned and said, "Let's talk over dinner, I'll have the meals ready, okay?"

An hour later Xander watched as Sheppard and Teyla were talking to the blond kid, he knew him from somewhere, he had a flash of realization and said, "Wait a moment, Andrew Wells? I know you, oh god I know you."

"Umm, really?" Andrew said surprised, "Umm, how?"

"Sunnydale, I'm from Sunnydale like you as well as Jonathon," Xander said, "He was your best friend but you disappeared after Halloween when you, oh shit! I remember, you dressed as the red space ranger and this got created for you?"

"Not just this," Andrew said blushing, "Umm, we got the Delta Megaship, the Mega Voyager plus the Delta Winger and," Andrew pointed at a box that had a special lock on it.

Ronon nodded and said, "The other morphers; the blue, pink, silver and yellow morphers are there."

Xander looked and said, "You protect them?"

Andrew sighed, "Umm, one guy tried to use the silver morpher and it didn't go well with him as he exploded, he wanted to use the power to destroy the Wraith and, umm, well I agree with it; the Power was meant to be used for the defence of others, not for vengeance or the destruction of whole species."

"It is the one drawback," Ronon said, "The Wraith always start the fight but we end it."

Ronon looked at them and said, "Why do you need us?"

John explained and Andrew frowned and said, "That's why the Wraith have been active, huh?"

"Hmm," Ronon said, "I don't fault you for going back to your people."

"Umm, but," Andrew said, "We're not able to help just your people, we've been busy helping as many as we can."

Ronon put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and said, "The problem is that we need more people on the team, I've taught Andrew everything I know but he has problems with killing humans, he didn't destroy the Manoans the last time either but I respect his conviction."

The box sat there and Xander felt an urge to touch it but shook his head and said, "Maybe we can get some marines?"

"No," Andrew said sharply, "I don't think that's the best thing to do right now."

Alpha came in and said, "Indeed, the Power has always helped their mentors choose and while Ronon is good for Andrew more military would not, be as it is Reds have always been the leaders and with Ronon's training he has become quite capable at fighting but he was so young when he came here, he needs friends other than myself Ronon and DECA."

TBC

So who should become rangers alongside Andrew and Ronon? I'll take other crossovers and there will be a crossover with the mainstream power rangers, also Andrew will be in a slash relationship.

How will the military react to this? How will the IOA react to this? Can Ranger tech be adapted to human tech or Ancient tech? Should the Wraith or anyone else try to build their own giant robot?

Please rate and review.


End file.
